miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miraculous holders/@comment-33768398-20180203095525
i have a theory or should i say spoliers about each kwamis power and its miraculouses that the wealder will have : bee/pollen/chloe :Aside from the power of trompo that which the wealder can travel with it and used it for defense and attack;what i also think that it also give bee insectoid wings from the back which grante stamina ;agility ; flexibility and of course flight and also posses stingers which they discharge powerfull yellow electronic blasts like stings of a bee as for the trade mark or signature move is honey blasts which paralyze the villains or targets like glue trix/alya: we know he has the power of illusions wayzz/fu/nino : i think that wayzz power is aquatic which is he had also power of water like camouflage and breath underwater power of protection that is in his shell that can protect those who are close to or near and also it give him agility and flexibilty and control of the element of water tiger/juleka :it give the wealder the power of balance which its the power to separate in two forms like clones ; spead and tiger like claws ; can senses smell fom far and can jump so high pig/rose :Can shoot pink beam ; increase Scents and Ability to make the Wearer Scentless To anything (animal or peole ) ; See Invisibility in the Dark dog/max:it give the wealder the power of scense and smell also rendering the wealder immune and resistant to pain/injury for a short time monkey/prince ali:it give the wealder the power of shape shifting which also can work on others ; monkey like power :jumps ; agility ; endurance ; strenght horse/kim:it give the wealder the power of healing and regeneration ability ; horn power to inanimate objects (statut or anything even gargoyle ( posibly ) ; increasing jump and horse like strenght rat/alix/manon(possibly):ability to shrink to the size of a rat ; speed ; increase scense and smell dragon/luka:it give the wealder the afinity power of the element of fire , can shoot fire ; also it give the wealder wings of a dragon that grandes flight ; shoot fire balls ; stamina and super strenght and agility sheep/mylene:it give the wealder the ability to eject the soul from the body and wonder as a spirit , possess another body ,ability of light that blind and stun the villans rabbit/nathaniel: it give the wealder the power of super spead like the flash and teleportation from place to place and flexibility of a rabbit snake/lila or kagami :it give the wealder the power of invisibility and rebirth those of a snake ; can shoot posion to paralayze against he targets or person ; breath underwater and also camouflage ox/ivan:ability to lift heavy things ; super strenght of an also agility and stealth rooster/sabrina: it give the wealder the power of flight and telekinesis and levitation depending on the user will power ; super ultra sound scream ; can shoot beam of fire from its eyes peacook/adrien mom or natalie : based on the fan the le paon carry i think that he posses the power of wind and also can shoot feather and also i think that can trap the personn or anyone in visions like an illusion and had the power of guidance and balance